Golden Dreams
by riotxgirl
Summary: The little cottage across the street is now housing some very interesting people.
1. The Little Gray Cottage

My life changed forever by the occupents of that little gray cottage. Till this summer, my life had gone on uneventful. Funny how a tray of sugar cookies can change everything I thought was real. At first I thought they were the ordinary neighbors, people not believing in the superstition of ghosts. They would be gone by the end of summer, if not by the end of the month. They never lasted. And they almost never had people of my age live in it. But then I noticed they weren't like our normal neighbors. The lights almost never went out. I never saw them unloading groceries from the small blue car they own. At first I just thought that I was paranoid. But as we got closer, I could see the distinct differences between us. The little gray cottage will never be the same.

Neither will I.

* * *

Our car pulled into the summer cottage. I reluctantly got out of my backseat position. The small house in front of me looked the same as always. Most people go to the beach for the summer. But, as always, my family takes me to the mountains. Rainy mountains too. There is almost never a clear day here. The little cottage across from us is, as always, empty. The dark rooms looking even darker in the gloomy rain.

I grumbled under my breath and grabbed my purse and book off of the backseat. I came around back and got my suitcases and a bag for my mother. Without looking back at the little cottage, I ducked under my hood and ran up the four concrete steps to the surprisingly big front porch. My room was the first on the second floor. I dropped the bag off in the kitchen and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

My room is my second favorite thing about this place. It has bright green walls and an orange bedspread. My stereo is almost as big as the one back home. I unpacked my things and looked around the room. The old hole where my fist hit the wall when I was angry brought tears of laughter to my eyes. I turned around and walked back down the steps to see if my parents needed any help.

After unpacking and washing dusty dishes, I settled down on the couch to see if there was anything good on television. After being annoyed that the only thing that was on was Sesame Street and old reruns of Judge Judy, I settled in to watch the Vampires Assistant.

A few hours later, I woke up to voices across the dirt path. Looks like the new neighbors are here. Let's see how long they can last with the ghosts. I'll give them till the end of July.

I sat up and walked up the stairs to the little bathroom I had all to myself. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a sloppy bun on the top of my head. I went back into my bedroom and changed into pjs. Pulling back the covers, I looked out my window to check on the neighbors. They were unpacking. There were five people from what I could see. Three people that were normal sized. One was small and tiny. The last looked huge, even in the bare light from their living room.

They all moved fast an with ease.

I tore my eyes away and tucked myself in under the warm blankets.

My last thoughts were on the new neighbors.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring.


	2. The Great Meeting

I woke up to the cloudy gray mist outside my frozen window. I grumbled and rolled over. I was pulling out my iPod when my door banged open.

"Brie get out of bed. We're going to meet the new neighbors. You need to help me make some cookies. Get up now please." my mother knows I am not a morning person, and yet she insists on waking me up every morning at 7:30, no matter how busy or not we are.

I grumbled but got out of my bed nevertheless. I got up and grabbed some jeans, a tee, and my old Penn State Hoodie. I crossed the hall to my bathroom and got into the shower. My peach shampoo and cucumber melon body wash reminded me of home. After my shower, I brushed my hair and put it in a messy ponytail. My makeup consisted of mascara and eyeliner, which I put on now. I brushed my teeth with my citrus toothpaste. I pulled on my green and orange socks my friend got me for Christmas and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen is brightly colored. With a light orange paint and yellow cabinets, whomever designed the little house must have wished it were more colorful. I opened the pantry door, searching for my Lucky Charms. Once I found my mini-marshmallow and cereal, I sat down at the breakfast bar and chewed my food.

A few minutes later, I heard my mother coming down the stairs, talking to my father.

"Hunny. I remember asking for chocolate chips. There are no foods resembling chocolate chips in that entire pantry. How are we supposed to give the new neighbors my special chocolate chip cookies if we have no chocolate chip cookies!" my mother ranted.

My mother takes everything to the next level. As much as I love her, she always worries too much. About everything.

"Chill mom. We can make sugar cookies. It's not that big a deal." I got up and put my bowl in the sink, rinsing it out. I set it and my spoon in the dishwasher. I went over to the pantry and got the ingredients for sugar cookies.

An hour and a half later, my mother, my father, and I were all walking towards the little cottage.

My head was hurting from smacking it on the counter earlier when we were making the cookies. I looked around me. There were big green trees and fallen branches all over the place.

We were at the cottage and my mother rang the doorbell. This is pretty much routine for my family, so I was used to it. As we waited for someone to answer, my mother fidgeted with her hair and clothes. My father coughed and straightened the aluminum foil on the cookies. I stood there with my hands in my hoodie pocket and my foot tapping on the wood of the porch. We heard feet approaching the door.

A man opened the door.

The most beautiful man I had ever seen. His pale skin and golden eyes and blonde hair were only part of the beauty. The man held himself with such a grace that one would believe him to be a god or an angel.

I looked behind him to see four other people. The woman coming up behind the man was also beautiful, her honey brown locks shining against her pale skin. Her golden eyes glittered with love. Behind her were the others. A small girl with pixie features and spiky black hair stood at the side of a boy with the most beautiful golden blonde hair ever. At the opening of the door, his face and eyes got the look of harsh desire.

But it was the boy beside him that held my attention. The boy was maybe eighteen or nineteen. He had curly brown hair and a light gold in his eyes. His white skin was stretched over massive muscles. He was tall and big. I had always found myself attracted towards the small artistic types, but this boy was suddenly sending messages from my nervous system. WARNING! THIS BOY IS TOO HOT! MIGHT COMBUST IF ANY PHYSICAL CONTACT IS MADE! WARNING! THIS BOY IS .....

I shook my head and sent my attention to my mother, whom had started making introductions.

"Hello. We are your neighbors from across the road. I'm MaryBeth Turner. This is my husband Luke Turner. And this is our daughter, BriAne." she said pointing to my father and me in turn.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme. Our children. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett." He pointed towards them too.

"A doctor? Wow. My brother is a doctor in History. What kind are you?" my mother asked. Always the woman to start a conversation of the most radom of things.

i rolled my eyes.

"Oh. I'm a real doctor. I work in hospitals and such." he told her. "Please come in." he told us.

They led us to the livingroom I had sat in many times before. But this time it felt weird. The room, always furninshed in the same dull peices, held a certain light that I had never seen before. The way they arranged it and placed the floor lamps, there was a bright anf bubbly feeling. I instantly relaxed.

My family and I sat on the long couch. Dr. Cullen and his wife sat on the love seat. Alice sat in the armchair and the boys stood behind him.

We sat there making small talk for the next hour.

When we left, I ran into my room and grabbed my iPod and sketch book. I began my hike to my secret place.


	3. The Waterfall

The twigs and branches snapped under my feet as I walked to my hiding spot. My secret place. The only place on earth I could be me. Be BriAne. The real BriAne. Back home, I am a loner, no friends, no life outside of my art classes and chorus. I guess you could call me an art freak. No one understands the way I see things. They actually don't know how I see things, they don't take the time to try and figure it out.

When I came upon the little opening, my heart stuttered and stopped.

There was someone in the opening, staring at my secret place. My true home.

At first I was scared. Who was this person in my secret spot?

I noticed the muscle wrapped like a python on the person's arms and legs. The curly brown hair.

I realized I knew him. But from where?

Then he turned.

Oh.

It was Emmett Cullen.

The big one with the scary muscles and the curly hair.

And the beautiful face.

So breathtakingly beautiful.

Out of place in my now ordinary spot.

I felt myself staring at him, yet I could not stop.

How was such beauty possible?

"Hello." he said to me, voice low but deliberate. The sound of it startled me. The cool way he tossed the word, mixed with undeniable curiosity. Him to be curious of me? What is there to be curious about? I am but a normal kid, horribly shy, but what to be known?

"Hello" my voice trembled. I couldn't form a full sentance. Was I really speaking to this perfect god? The reality hit me like a wave.

He was just curious why I was here. Not about me.

I decided to play cool. His interest was obviously not about me, so I could afford to be well me.

"So you found my little hiding spot, eh?" I asked him.

He turned around and I followed him deeper into the area. The mist from the falling waters was rising off of the place where the waters plunging met the still, calm waters. There was no stream leading off of the little pool. The water drained through underwater cracks.

"If you get close enough, you can't even hear your own thoughts. I come out here a lot every summer. My little place, you know? The only place besides my room where I can be me. Sometimes my room can't even do it. Not enough inspiration. But here. With the waterfall and the birds and the other wildlife, I can be anything I want to be. No one to judge. I thought I was the only one whom knew about it." I told him, realizing I probably told him too much for a person he just met an hour and a half ago.

"I was just going for a walk and I came across this. My sister went to go find her boyfriend. And I suppose our parents are going to come too." he told me, apologizing.

But I noticed something he said. "Boyfriend. You mean Jasper isn't your brother?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope. Alice, me and our other brother Edward were adopted. He, his wife, and kid live up in Washington. Jasper and.... his sister, Rosalie were Esme's neice and nephew. Rosalie used to live with us too, but after my brother's baby was born, she went off on her own. She... she wanted a baby too. I guess she was just mad at all of us." he told me. I could hear the pain evident in his voice.

"Did you guys have a special relationship too?" I asked him, realizing again that I was asking too much information instead of giving it this time.

"Yeah. We... we were engaged. But she got angry that we couldn't have a baby together. She is adopting I think. I haven't heard from her in a while." he said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry it's just.... you seemed so hurt. And I kinda wanna be a psychiatrist when I grow up. That is if Plans A-C don't work." I told him. I went to go sit down on my favorite rock, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

He sat down on the rock beside me. "And what are plans A-C?" he asked me, this side of his mouth rising. I could tell he was the easygoing type, not much could make him sad, or silent for that matter.

"Plan A. Win American Idol if I dont get famous by the time I'm twenty-six. Audition every year until I make it all the way. Plan B. Become an artist. I can draw and that stuff but my true medium is pottery. You know, potter's wheel, kiln, red clay. All that fun stuff. And Plan C. Broadway all the way baby." I told him, blushing at the word, after the conversation we just had, I didn't know how he would react.

He surpirised me by laughing. He laughed at me.

"What! That's not funny. That is my life plan. I'm going to major in Musical Theatre and minor in art. Psychology will wait untill I'm twenty eight, after I can do American Idol. I have my plan all worked out. I have all of my dreams and goals in place." I told him.

He was still laughing.

I got off of my rock and walked down towards the edge of the silent edge of pool. I heard the laughter stop and he came up beside me, crouching and looking into the water.

"So how about you?" he asked, "Any special someone?"

"Um, no. Guys don't really see me. I'm that shy girl in the corner, the one who is writing all the time and hums to herself. Oh, and I don't wear Hollister or shirts that show my bra, so I'm not worth it I guess. That's fine with me. I hate high school boys." I told him, still staring at my reflection in the rippling water.

"Uh. I'm done with girls like that. My beauty is more important than you. I hate shallow girls like that." He told me.

"Was Rosalie like that?" I asked him.

"Yes." He told me. Then his voice dropped to a whisper."She was the most beautiful person ever, but she knew it. She was selfish and big headed and only thought of herself. But god I loved her and still do so damn much." He said. The pain was right there.

We both were silent for a minute, waiting for someone to speak, to break the silence.

His phone did it. He looked at the caller ID and answered it quickly.

"Hey Alice." he said. Then he was silent, listening to the voice on the other end.

"Okay. I got it." he said, then the other voice on the other line interrupted him.

"Alice, Alice. I got it. Everythings fine. If you're so worried, come up then. And bring Jasper. He'll want to see them too." he told her, then hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh God. I forgot you were here! Oh." he got out his phone and dialed another number.

"Carlisle. BriAne is here. Peter and Charlotte are coming. Well how was I supposed to- No I didn't- I just got off the phone with her. She is bringing Jasper. But BriAne is here too. We don't want another Bella and James. Or Victoria. No I'm not saying that! I just met the girl!" he argued. Then he hung up.

"Come here. And be quiet." he told me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you. But don't leave my sight until Carlisle or Jasper get here okay?" he told me.

"I am so confused. What the hell is going on Emmett!" I almost yelled.

"We don't have time now. Just whatever you see today, just don't react. Or whatever you hear. I promise I will explain it later." he told me.

"But what is going on? Why are you keeping me under lock down? Who are you!" I asked him.

He looked up at me. "I am a vampire." he told me. Then I blacked out.


	4. The First Golden Dream

I woke up. My eyes were blinking. I felt cold hands on my skin. I shuddered at the touch. My eyes focused on the scene around me. I was surrounded by people. Carlisle was kneeling on the ground by my head. Alice was by my feet. Esme was looking down at me, she was worried. And Emmett was sitting beside me, holding my hand.

"Honestly Emmett. Did you have to just tell her? The first day the girl meets her and you tell her all of your secrets. Poor thing." Esme was scolding Emmett.

"I had to tell her. Peter and Charlotte are coming, thanks to Jasper." he shot the boy a look. Jasper was behind us all, sitting on a rock.

"Now we will have another Bella. If the Volturri ever find out about this." Esme went on.

"Guys quiet. She's awake." Alice said, looking down at me.

Carlisle examined me to make sure I was okay. The thoughts went through my head at rapid speed. A vampire. Does that mean they all are?

"Wh.. What are you people?" I asked them.

"Well, Emmett already told you. We are vampires. But don't worry. We won't kill you. We are good vampires." the girl, Alice said.

"Thanks Alice. Real helpful." Emmett told her.

"Well it's not like you did much better. Just tell her, while she is standing up, while she is next to a body of water. That makes real sense." she argued back.

"I caught her. And at least I told her. You would have waited until the Volturri were summoning us for her death." he snapped.

"The Volturri. Vampires. GOOD vampires. What?" I asked them.

"Um well sweetie. We are vampires. Most vampires drink human blood, as I'm sure you're aware. But we drink animal blood. Therefore, good vampires. The Volturri are the vampire royalty you could say. They take care of any problems. Our only law is to not let the humans know about us. And we just broke this law by telling you. Just like we broke the law by telling Edwards now wife Bella. She wanted to become a vampire too. And now she is. But first we all got in trouble with the Volturri. We'll tell you all of the family history later. But right now we have a problem. Jasper's old friends are coming to visit us here and they are not like us. They are normal vampires. They drink human blood." Esme explained to me.

"Alice how long do we have?" Jasper asked her.

"They are in some mountains right now. There is a bunch of trees. Wait they are coming up on the houses." she told them.

"My parents." I gulped.

"Shh. It's okay. They won't kill them. They are in their house." Carlisle soothed.

"They'll be here any minute." Alice said. Emmett helped Esme and Carlisle pull me up. I noticed Jasper stayed away from me.

Their arms were hard as stone and frozen.

I shivered at their touch.

"Sorry." they all murmured.

" 'S okay." I told them.

I sat down on the rock and they all circled around me.

"We'll make sure they don't get you but you have to be careful. Don't stand out in the open. Don't move around a lot." Emmett told me.

He took my hand and stood in front of me. Esme took my other hand and stod beside me. Alice was on my other side. Jasper and Carlisle were in front of Emmett.

All of a sudden, there were two people in front of us.

They brought no warning. They were fast as light and quiet as mice. One second, I am staring at an empty clearing, and next there are two beautiful people standing in front of us. They looked Mexican, but had the same light skin as the Cullens and Jasper.

My head was spinning. I met these people a few hours ago and now I'm in the most dangerous spot I'd ever been in. Seven vampires all around me. I was the weakest link. Just like I'd always been at home. Now here, in my secret place. In my spot. My love.

My life will never be the same.

Who would have thought a few hours ago I was telling them about the ghosts that lived in the cellar. Now I'm experiencing real sci-fi. Only now it wasn't fiction. It was real.

"Peter. Charlotte. So nice to see you again." Carlisle announced.

Peter looked at me. "So Carlisle. Another human? Are you planning on turning this one too?" he asked. I looked at the man and was shocked. Where the Cullens' eyes were dark gold, their eyes were a shocking red.

The color of human death.

"Ah. Peter. We have no such plans. This girl is merely our neighbor. She was in the woods when we learned of your visit and we came to make sure there were no... problems." he ended.

"Oh Carlisle. You know we don't do that. We would never hurt a girl as nice as this." Charlotte said, but I could see the glint in her eyes that said she wasn't telling the whole truth.

I shuddered and Esme rubbed my arm.

"So Peter, Charlotte. Why don't you visit Jasper in the mountains. We'll take the girl home and no one has any problems. Acceptable?" he asked.

Peter and Charlotte nodded. Jasper stepped ahead and led them off through the woods.

"Well that went better than I thought." Carlisle murmured.

"Come on. Let's get BriAne home." Emmett said.

We took off through the crowded woods, the red eyed vampires behind us. I normally am very graceful, but after such a scene, I was tripping over my own feet plus the twisting roots and fallen branches. Emmett held my hand and helped me through these obstacles. We met only hours ago. Is it possible for there to be something there, hidden underneath the terror of hte night? the events that took place seemed like fiction. The babbling nonsense of a lovestruck teenager. Was I dreaming? I pinched the inside of my elbow. No change. Just the throbbing where my nails dug into the flesh.

The dialogue alone was very cheesy and unbeleivable. Good vampires? Volturri? Where these people crazy? Were they going to kill me and drink my blood, crazy to the point of utter delusion?

I tried to wrench my hand free of Emmett's, but Alice took my other hand.

"BriAne, don't worry. We won't hurt you. And we really are vampires." she told me.

I gasped and tried to break free again. "How..how did you know what I was thinking?" I gasped out.

She laughed lightly. "I don't. That would be my brother, Edward. He can read minds. And Jasper can tell moods and make you feel what he wants you to feel. I can see the future. You were about to run screaming. Yelling that we're crazy." she looked into my eyes.

"But after what you just witnessed. What you just saw, do you really think that we're crazy? That we're not vampires? They just ran and suddenly appeared in front of your eyes. You felt the cool of our skin."

As she said this, my hand which was still in Emmett's hand felt the ever dropping temperatures of the inside of his hand.

"We found you guys in the clearing. We are vampires. If you still don't believe us, I can show you." and with that, she disapeared.

Moments later, I felt her presence beside me and turned to look. The numbness I felt in my specail spot disappeared. I was afraid.

She just disappeared. And reappeared.

"I was running." she told me. "It was the only way I could think to prove it. Please believe us." she pleaded.

Carlisle stepped up. "Alice, I think the girl needs to think about everything. Let's take her home and give her some time to process all of this. It must be a lot to just spring on her at once, hours after meeting." he told her.

They were all silent as we came back into the clearing which held our homes. My own little summer cabin. Their gray cottage.

I went into my house, noticing that my parents' car was missing. I found a note on the table.

_BriAne,_

_We went out to go buy more groceries and other things we need__._

_We are picking up dinner too. If you need anything, call us. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

The note was signed in my mother's famous calligraphy. I sighed and went upstairs, dropping the bag I forgot I had on the floor by my bed.

I went into my bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

Only six hours ago, I was beside my mother and father, a tray of cookies in hand, ringing the doorbell.

Now I was shaking from the discovery that everything I knew was a lie.

The myth that vampires exist was a myth in itself.

The house next door housed some very strange people.

I went into my room and thought it all over.

But everytime I started to really think, my mind drifted to the feel of my hand in Emmett's.

The sound of his laughter.

The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed.

I thought love at first sight only happened in books and sappy romance movies.

My life is now a sappy romance sci-fi novel.

I heard the crunch of gravel as my parents' car parked in the space.

I brushed my hair and ran down the stairs.

I hadn't eaten since my Lucky Charms.

We ate my favorite dinner. Hot wings from a local place called Lucky Man's.

My mother and I watched my favorite movie. Mamma Mia.

My father and I played my favorite game. Cranium.

And I went to bed with my new favorite sight. Emmetts beautiful face.

And I dreamt the best most amazing dream. I dreamt of that perfect face.

I had golden dreams


End file.
